dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Combined Agents
'Summary' Before the events of Judgement Day, see how Agents James Bauer and Cyan met, when they teamed up to take down Earl Grey and Shi Ba who try to take over the world 'Transcript' (In a dark room sat Agent Cyan and James Bauer. Both wondered why they were there until a large Holographic screen appeared showing both their head leaders) 1st Head Leader: Welcome agents James Bauer and Cyan. Agent Cyan: Who are you? 1st Head Leader: My name is Toatle Pones, head of the U.S. division of secret agents that Agent Bauer is part of. James: Who is the other head leader? 2nd Head Leader: I am Agent B of the BSA that Agent Cyan works for. James: Why are we both here? Toatle Pones: We have combined our resources to deal with a growing threat that needs both of your requirements. Agent Cyan: What's the mission? Agent B: We have received intel that Shi Ba and Earl grey have joined forces to take over the world. Agent Cyan: What's their plan so far? Toatle Pones: Your mission is to infiltrate the base in the Russian mountain region, extract all intel on their plans, sabotage their new weapon, and take out Shi Ba and Earl Grey. James: Rules of engagement? Agent B: the rules of engagement is stealth and subdue until you complete the first three objectives. Agent Cyan: So I'm guessing it's just us then? Toatle Pones: You will receive no backup. Any interference would only put the mission into jeopardy. James: As you wish. Agent Cyan: Well, let's get this over with. Agent B: Remember to work together. You both need each other to complete this mission. is that understood? Agent Cyan: Yes Captain. James: Yes ma'am. Toatle Pones: Good luck to both of you and God speed. (later James and Cyan are in a cargo plane over the Russian mountain region waiting to parachute down) Agent Cyan: (To James) You ready to jump down? James: Always ready. So how many missions have you done Agent Cyan? Agent Cyan: Too many to count, I'm one of the top agents in my agency. James: So am I. They call me a legendary agent, but they tend to over exaggerate. Agent Cyan: Same here, but they sometimes also don't believe anything they say about me just because I'm a woman. James: In my experience, Women can show a lot more that they are capable of underneath. So I never judge them by their cover. Agent Cyan: Well thank you. We should get ready to jump. Pilot: Ten seconds! Agent Cyan: (Points at the base) So let's make sure we land a little out of the base, and find a way inside. James: Sounds like a plan (the light turns green) Ladies first. Agent Cyan: (Smirks) Good one. (She jumps out of the plane) (James jumps after as they both dive towards the outskirts of the base) Agent Cyan: (Deploys Parachute) Get ready to land. (James continues to fall past Cyan towards the ground) Agent Cyan: You seem to think that your indestructible. (James shoots out a dart that inflates into a blob of foam to catch James in to safely land) Agent Cyan: (Lands slightly Surprised) Well, you seem to have prove my point. James: I like to call it agent technology. I can show you some moves later after the mission. (They proceed to the base and find a tunnel) Agent Cyan: Looks like we can secretly find a way in through here. James: Lets subdue some guards for a disguise. Agent Cyan: (Spots some coming around the corner) Okay, we'll do that. (As the guards walk by, James shoots a retracting cable to tie one and reel him in to knock him out, Agent Cyan shoots a tranquilizer dart at the other guard's neck, and ties his arms up with rope) Agent Cyan: (Puts on guard's clothes) Okay, we're set. James: You go extract the intel on their plans in the computer room while I go find and sabotage their new weapon. (James gently brushes back the side of her hair and plants a tracer earring) James: You head to Shi Ba and Earl Grey. I will find you on my radar watch. Agent Cyan: Got it. (She goes through the tunnel, and finds a room where many computers are shown) Agent Cyan: Looks like this is the intel. (James patrols and finds the new weapon and sneaks over to rewire it to explode) James: From Russia with love. Agent Cyan: (Looks through the computer) So it looks like their plan is to turn all of london into a grey city. James: (Calls on earphone) I sabotaged the weapon. Did you find the intel Cyan? Agent Cyan: (On Earphone) Yes, it seems like they are planning on getting rid of all color throughout England, that weapon you found may be the main source. James: (on earphone) Good. Now all we have to do is find Shi Ba and Earl Grey. Agent Cyan: (A dark figure appears behind her) Okay I'll meet you outside. Shi Ba: Oh, You won't have to worry about that, (ninjas and butlers surround James and Cyan where they are) James: Damn. Agent Cyan: James where are you? James: Surrounded by butlers. Agent Cyan: I got ninjas here. Shi Ba: Earl Grey would like to meet you both now. Agent Cyan: Well, we know of your plan so it's too late for talking now. Shi Ba: that will not help you now. (Later they are strapped to tables and brought to Earl Grey's main operating room) Earl Grey: Welcome my fellow chaps (laughs) Agent Cyan: (To James) Got a plan? James: Give it a minute. Agent Cyan: (To James) Better listen to what Earl Grey has to say. Earl Grey: So you are the scallywags trying to ruin our plans. James: Is this all to your plan? Seems kind of low rated. Agent Cyan: What's the story, huh? Earl Grey: Silence! (Shocks James with his cane) Agent Cyan: Hey! Shi Ba: We plan to cripple everyone by turning them grey. Earl Grey: But the effects will soon turn them all into mindless ninjas and butlers to do our every bidding. Agent Cyan: Bastards! Shi Ba: then we shall rule each half of the world as TeaBag and Chow Mien land. (Agent Cyan giggles a little) James: So why are you keeping us alive? Earl Grey: (brings in a laser cannon machine) You two will be great assets to our minion ranks. Shi Ba: We will turn you to a butler and ninja to follow our command. Agent Cyan: Is that even possible? (the laser turns on starting at the bottom of the table and slowly moving up to each of them) Earl Grey: We shall soon see my dear. Jame: do you expect us to talk? Earl Grey: No secret agents I expect you to say cheerio. Agent Cyan: (Struggles) James what do we do? James: (Whispers) that tracer earring I gave you. take it off, squeeze it, and toss it at the cannon. Agent Cyan: (Struggles) Well, it's a little hard, since I'm strapped to the table. James: (whispers) use your shoulder to rub it off and shuffle it down to your hand. Agent Cyan: Okay, I'll try. (She rubs her earring, after a few failed attempts it comes off and she grabs it) Now what. James: Squeeze it and toss it at the cannon Agent Cyan: I'll try. (Struggles to throw the earring, but she gets a good angle and throws it right in the cannon, which then explodes) (the blast releases Cyan and James and they take down a couple of guards for their rifles and shoot at the guards) Agent Cyan: Well, that works. Earl Grey: Attention all minions! Kill the secret agents! James: (sees Earl Grey and Shi Ba escaping) Cyan! Go after them! I'll clear you a path! Agent Cyan: Got it! (She chases Earl Grey and Shi Ba down a hallway) (James guns down any guards trying to block her as she runs after Earl Grey and Shi Ba) Agent Cyan: (Sees them getting on a helicopter) James, they're getting away James: (comes and wraps his arm around Cyan's waist. He aims his buckle at the helicopter and shoots a wire to the helicopter) Hold me close. Agent Cyan: Okay, that's interesting. (the wire takes them up to the helicopter as they grab the bottom and start to climb up) Earl Grey: Looks like we got away from those hooligans. Shi Ba: Now we can fire that weapon. Agent Cyan: (While climbing) So what now? James: Do you have a C-4? Agent Cyan: (Pulls a C-4 ouf of her right boot) Just in case. James: smart girl. Agent Cyan: I can place this on the chopper, and hopefully we can escape and the weapon will be destroyed. (Shi Ba presses the button to activate the weapon, but instead the whole base and the weapon explodes) Earl Grey: Curses! Shi Ba: At least those agents where down there. James: (breaks open the door and punches Shi Ba) think again. Agent Cyan: (Comes in through the other side) Your plan has officially been ruined. Earl Grey: What are you going to do? James: Say Cheerio. (leaps off from the helicopter) Agent Cyan: What he said. (Jumps from the helicopter) Shi Ba: Why did they do that? (shows the C-4 ready to blow under the helicopter) Earl Grey: Oh poop. (The helicopter explodes, James and Cyan continue to fall, James shoots out another foam blob to catch them both) Agent Cyan: Well, that took care of everything. James: (makes a call on his watch radio) James to base. We have completed the mission. Toatle Pones: Well done to the both of you. Report back to you agencies for debriefing. James: Yes sir. (ends call) Agent Cyan: (Gets Up) We better head back. James: Well this is where we part ways back to our agencies. (holds her hand and kisses it) It was and honor and a pleasure follow agent. Agent Cyan: (Slightly Blushes) You too, hope to work with you again some day. (Both head off back to their agencies) END ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes